Mobile devices such as smartphones, notebook and laptop computers, PDAs (personal digital assistants), tablet computing devices, and so forth, are extremely ubiquitous, and are extensively used to provide convenient storage and/or printing of various documents and data. Such devices are able to store the documents and data of the user, and allow the user to access such information in many different locations. When users with such mobile devices wish to print documents, files or other information stored on the mobile devices, information is transmitted via a print aware mobile application to a print device directly or through an intermediate processing device.
Often times, a print device may not be available in the vicinity of the user, and the mobile device may store documents in a print queue related to a set of print devices (such as a network of print devices at a user's work place or home). Hence, current print solutions only provide an automatic “print device available” notification for printing documents in the print queue when the mobile device is in the vicinity of a print device in the set of print devices. However, such initial binding of the document to a set of print devices limits the user's ability to automatically route or print documents at other print devices.
Moreover, data and/or documents stored on a mobile device may include confidential or other types of information that can only be printed at certain print locations and/or print devices that further limit user's print options based on the initial binding.
The current disclosure discloses a system and method to determine the context of a user, a document, and a print device to automatically select a print device for printing a document in a print queue from mobile devices.